


[诺俊]私房拍摄记事2

by YikuaiGao



Category: NOREN - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikuaiGao/pseuds/YikuaiGao





	[诺俊]私房拍摄记事2

黄仁珺换好衣服才犹疑，好像穿的比刚才还要多。穿了运动短裤，还穿了长卫衣，甚至里面还有一件露小腹的吊带。  
她前前后后看了又看才走出来，好像真的一点都不露。怎么还越穿越多了呢？

黄仁珺脑子里乱乎乎地走进房间。李帝努正站在床边喝水，喉结滚动，几乎灌进去一整瓶。看到她进来，李帝努才把矿泉水瓶放下来，拧紧了瓶盖。  
李帝努从上到下地打量她，然后才说，卫衣不仅下摆长，袖子也长，黄仁珺把小小的手缩在袖子里，只露出几根捏着袖口的手指，像怕生似的，换了新的衣服连刚才掀裙子的勇敢也换掉了。  
李帝努的眼神有些专注，黄仁珺感觉自己被从头到脚的审视，迈开的步子更加犹豫，手指扣着袖子又紧张起来，不知道是不是自己穿的有什么问题，要不要接着往前走。  
“过来。”  
直到李帝努唤她过去，她才低着头走到他跟前去。

刚刚怕她着凉，空调温度调得高，现在她穿着卫衣只觉得热，但靠近李帝努让她觉得更热。  
“坐下。”李帝努拍拍她肩膀。  
黄仁珺坐在床边，仰着头看李帝努，在等待下一步指示。  
“看到被子了吗？卷起来的那一团。靠着被子，把腿打开能做到吗？”  
“先抱着腿，然后，把腿分开。可以吗？”  
黄仁珺靠上软乎乎的被子，她闻到了酒味，她昨天就是这样醉醺醺的味道吗，她在脑子里想着，身体听话地把双腿朝着李帝努打开。  
“腰…稍微立起来一点点，现在太塌了。”  
“对…半躺就可以，腰用一点点力，你的线条很漂亮。”  
李帝努也上了床，镜头俯拍黄仁珺，这时黄仁珺才注意到李帝努也穿着长T恤，遮住了大腿，宽松的浅蓝色牛仔短裤只露出短短一截。小腿肌肉细长瘦直，好看的让她想用脚去勾，这种欲望让她有些难耐。

“来，随便哪只手都行，把衣服撩起来。”  
黄仁珺听从指示去撩衣服，手已经摸到卫衣边才突然想起，这一套里面没穿内衣呀！  
她迟疑，动作顿住了，眼睛去看李帝努。  
李帝努把相机放下，下床拿了酒杯回来递给她，她没反应过来，李帝努牵起她闲着的那只手，带着她慢慢的喝了一口。  
“别紧张，一开始就说了不要怕对不对？”  
“相信我，撩起来很漂亮。”  
黄仁珺就着李帝努的手又喝了一口酒，然后把头别了过去，手磨磨蹭蹭地伸进衣服里，把整个下摆拉了起来。嫩嫩软软的乳肉被露了出来，甚至乳尖也露出来一只。她的脖子根都是红的，不知道是热的还是什么，声音颤颤软软的问李帝努，“这样…可以吗…？”  
李帝努不说话，用有些偏凉的手握住了她那只拉着衣服的手，往下带了带。  
“不用那么高也可以，一点点胸下缘画面就很好看。”  
快门声咔嚓咔嚓几下，黄仁珺感觉自己眼前起了雾，她躺在阳光充足的床边，她被暖融融的热度照得睁不开眼。  
“现在要拉高了。”  
李帝努又带着她的手把整件衣服拉高，刚刚被露出来的那只小奶尖又重新裸露在外面，热乎乎地翘着，衣服里面和外面的空气一样热得粘稠。  
“咬着。”她扯着的下摆被塞进她的嘴巴，她下意识咬住，“现在，用手稍微挡住，对，假装捏住的样子就可以，假装…假装在摸自己。”  
“是不是很舒服？”  
窗户框架的影子切割了她的身体，手空空地遮掩着的地方落下一小片阴影，欲说还休地好像能够看到，又好像什么都看不到。黄仁珺只觉得好热，好想把这卫衣脱掉，或者拉的更高，把另外一边也露出来，她被阳光的热度加热了，她是一滩熔化的黄油，她睁不开眼睛，迷雾一样，好像她看向的镜头也会被烤化。

“把卫衣脱掉吧。”  
这句话像特赦一样，让黄仁珺这块被烤得软丢丢的奶糖恢复精神，她从被子上侧滚下来，趴着就把厚重的卫衣急急地扯了下来，但里面的吊带也没有让她觉得太凉快，她索性直起身子把短裤褪下来，也没有顾忌她正跪在在李帝努的前面，背对着他。只等她反应过来的时候，她的大脑已经给出了无所谓的信号，刚刚不是也见过嘛，她只穿着小小的丁字裤的样子。  
她扭过头来看李帝努，浅蓝色的蕾丝带子陷进她扭过来的腰肉里，浅浅地勒出一点点粉红色的印子，两只圆圆的腰窝之间是两片停在她脊柱沟上的蕾丝翅膀，颤动着为他停留。这是李帝努视角里的全部内容。  
她的腰可真细，好像一手就可以掐得过来。，

她坐着，一边的吊带滑下来，随着她转身的动作露出一点点胸线，不深，线条却起伏地很柔软。  
其实在此刻李帝努的镜头里，她的大半个胸都露在外面，没露在外面的也很有存在感的在小吊带里形成一个明显的凸点，奶白的小腹也裸露着，一直延伸到那水蓝色的蕾丝里。她好像喝了酒就会露出这样的表情，很无辜的样子，明明衣不蔽体，却有种纯洁的色情感。  
乖巧的跪姿还真的很容易激发一些别的幻想。尤其是她现在这样喝了酒眼神涣散的样子。

“再换一套吧…接受露胸吗？整个都露出来的那种？”李帝努的声音有些哑，他拿过放在窗边的那支酒杯来喝了一口，喝完才发现跟黄仁珺用的是同一支。  
黄仁珺消化着他的问题，心想刚刚不是也露了吗。然后两只手从小腹向上摸着把吊带蹭高，两只圆圆的乳房彻底袒露出来。“像这样吗？”  
她像是跳舞的时候问老师自己动作标准不标准一样求知地问着，眼里没有一点杂色。  
“对。”李帝努喉头轻微滑动。  
“其实…不穿也很漂亮。你可以吗？”李帝努看着她的眼睛说，想从里面捕捉一些新的情绪，除却生涩的羞意，除了纯净的乖巧。  
黄仁珺正在隐隐地兴奋，一种失去理性控制，逐渐顺从于某种快乐的兴奋。  
“是别人这样也漂亮，还是只有我不穿才漂亮呢。”黄仁珺嘟着嘴巴嗔他，直直地向着李帝努跪行过来，直接在李帝努面前脱掉了那件小小的吊带。套上半身蓬蓬裙，拉链收紧，贴合她的腰线，收拾妥当后坦然的坐在李帝努面前，挺直了腰杆，像要把自己正挺立着的漂亮的胸送给李帝努欣赏那样骄傲地挺着。  
她的乳晕颜色很淡，乳头也小小的，跟她一样，小小的一只。胸也不算大，却有很漂亮的形状，世界上很难找到比她更漂亮的身体，怯生生的，柔润的，如果伸出手去揉捏，会被溅到一身甜蜜的汁水的。  
“你最漂亮。”李帝努的镜头在她的身体上方游移，她虽然看不到李帝努的眼神，心里却清楚，那是李帝努的眼睛在为游览她的身体留下记忆。  
她收到她想听的夸奖。

“拍好了吗？”黄仁珺问。在摆姿势上，她已经山穷水尽。她遵循着展示她的乳房的本能，抛却羞涩把胸部打开，那下一步呢？  
或许是再趴过来把屁股抬起来吗？  
不知道李帝努有没有好好记住她肉乎乎的臀部。她试着塌下腰，对着李帝努的镜头轻轻地晃动，她的头在慢慢变沉，她的脸已经贴在了床上。她还没有忘记摇动。  
“拍好了吗？”她的问题已经和她的身体分离。  
她的问题已经结束，她的身体在等待开始。

“还有最后一套…”李帝努的声音已经完全哑了。这在黄仁珺耳中好像是种胜利的信号，怎么会有人拒绝她的美呢？她得意地闭上眼睛，胜利地笑了。

她穿着粉色的布裙子躺在床上，腿上穿着白色过膝丝袜，过渡部分又是大片蕾丝。裙子有些束胸设计，平躺着还是被固定住停在原处。  
盛放着兴奋的水弹爆炸了，她沾染上这种病毒，在她的大脑里摇旗呐喊，她已经彻底兴奋。虽然身体有些疲惫，只想粘在床上，甚至在李帝努让她摆姿势的时候也不肯动弹，但是在李帝努亲手来摆弄她的肢体的时候，皮肤和皮肤彼此碰触的时候，她燃烧起熊熊的火焰。  
“有点像娃娃？成片应该效果很好。”  
黄仁珺没有在听李帝努正在对他说什么，听觉闭合，她只想盯着他，用她自认为最勾人的眼神盯着他。  
李帝努为了俯拍她而又站在床上，她就用脚轻轻的从他的脚踝勾到他的大腿，甚至是挤进他的两腿之间，大胆直进。终于勾到了，她心里想。

李帝努一只手拿住了她作乱的脚，腿已经被抬到一个很高的角度，裙底风光又没有遮掩了，露出刚才那条水蓝色的小小布料包裹的鼓鼓的区域，只要李帝努在多用一点力，扶着她的腿向外拉开，他就能看到肥厚的两片唇肉。  
李帝努慢慢蹲下来，手顺着黄仁珺的脚踝划向她的大腿根部，他靠近黄仁珺的面颊，用只有他们两个能听见的声音缓慢地、清楚地说，“那，全部脱光的样子也给我拍，可以吗？”

他喝光那支杯子里面的最后一口酒，印在黄仁珺的嘴唇上，嘴对嘴地全部渡给了黄仁珺，一声软软的“可以”被吞没在酒精里，他的手已经开始解这条布裙从前胸延伸到裙底的扣子。  
酒喝完了，他意犹未尽地舔干净她的嘴角，直起身子来继续拍摄他解开扣子之后的画面。


End file.
